


Más que premio consuelo.

by kodzuken19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderbending, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzuken19/pseuds/kodzuken19
Summary: Qué era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Miya Osamu después de una mala práctica? Suna Rintaro.
Relationships: Osasuna - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Más que premio consuelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son mayores de 18 años.  
> Versión genderbender de Osamu Miya y Suna Rintaro

No era la primer práctica de voley que sacaba de quicio a Osamu. En realidad, la causa de su hartazgo no era el deporte en sí, mas bien la razon tenia nombre y apellido: Atsumu Miya. A veces creía que compartir casa, padres, y un útero por 9 meses había sido demasiado, y que aparte el estar en la misma cancha era insostenible, sobre todos los dias que parecia que su gemela lo unico que tenia en mente era recalcar cada uno de sus errores en la práctica. Porque sí. A veces el saque con salto de la peligris era demasiado fuerte y pasaba la línea de fondo que delimitaba la cancha contraria. A veces, el largo de sus pasos no coordinaba y no llegaba a rematar bien la pelota, y también cuando le tocaba armar de imprevisto por alguna jugada espontánea de la rubia la altura y dirección no era como a su hermana le gustaba. Y todo terminaba en reclamos y reclamos ajenos que, por dios, si no le partía la boca de un golpe era porque no queria ser suspendida.  
Por lo cual respiraba, hondo, demasiado hondo, contaba hasta 100 y le dedicaba una mirada tajante de podría cortar el mismismo suelo.

Nadie en el equipo se metía. Cada tanto la capitana, Kita, con la diplomacia y frialdad que la caracterizaba, lanzaba uno que otro comentario explicandole a Atsumu que nadie más que Osamu sabía cuanto le molestaba fallar, y bajaba un poco ls humos de la armadora de Inarizaki.  
Aquella tarde la peligris, harta, tomó su botella, su toalla, y se encaminó a los vestuarios antes que nadie. Eran amplios, y las duchas individuales les brindaban una privacidad que agradecia. Se deshizo de su uniforme y abrio la ducha dejando que el fresco del agua la tranquilizara. A los pocos minutos escucho el bullicio que todo el equipo hacia al llegar, solo pudo concentrarse en las gotas de agua cayendo sobre su largo cabello gris (teñido, para diferenciarse de su hermana), que iniciaban un camino cual rio que bajaba por su cuello hacia la curva de sus claviculas, guiandose sentre sus pechos por la pura inercia otorgada por la gravedad.

No supo en que momento el silencio habia invadido el vestuario, quizá sus compañeras notaban la tensión e hicieron todo rapido evitando aquellas largas charlas que se generaban mientras se cambiaban, pero al salir de la ducha con el toallon rodeando su cuerpo y las gotas brillando sobre su piel solo pudo divisar a quien era, quizá, la única persona que podia cambiar sus ánimos, Suna. Allí estaba. Con su semblante despreocupado que tan bien la caracterizaba. Vestía unos pantalones cortos deportivos color negro y un top de la misma tela gris topo. Aquella pequeña prenda superior dejaba a la vista su tonificado abdomen, su estrecha cintura, y su prominente espalda. Porque aunque era mujer, los años de voley le habian dado un cuerpo que envidiar, unos musculos marcados y una firmeza en su postura. No dijo una palabra, su casillero estaba en frente al contrario, por lo cual le dio su espalda y comenzó a secarse y cambiarse. 

Sus brazos detrás de su espalda abrochando su sostén se desplomaron en un escalofrío al sentir unas conocidas manos acariciarlos. Unas yemas que viajaban sobre ellos, de forma lenta y suave, hasta llegar a la palma de sus manos, para rozarlas y seguir viaje hacia su cintura. Porque aquella no era la primera vez que las manos de la castaña tocaban su cuerpo. Si bien lo suyo no era sabido por nadie, en más de una fiesta del club pasadas un poco de alcohol, en los baños de los gimnasios donde jugaban partidos importantes para liberar el estrés, y en situaciones donde no podian echarle la culpa a la adrenalina, más bien al deseo que una sentia por la otra, sus bocas se encontraban y ambos pares de manos descubrian a la contraria.

Por eso, quizá, Suna era la unica que podia cambiar el humor de Osamu. Ahora el cuerpo de la castaña se encontraba arrinconando el de Miya contra los casilleros, cortando la distancia entre sus labios, besándola con una mezcla de dulzura y ansiedad, aquella que sentía cada vez que ambas se quedaban solas en el mismo lugar. El aroma del cuerpo recién duchado la volvía loca, quizá era aquella crema de coco con la que humectaba su piel, pero los labios de Rintaro ahora estaban en el cuello de la peligris, besando y propinando pequeñas mordidas con cuidado de no marcar aquella zona de cuerpo. Las manos de Osamu se aferraban a los hombros de la castaña, clavando sus uñas en la piel nívea ajena, ladeando su cabeza hacia atrás pidiendo de forma tácita que le haga lo que quisiera con su piel. Y asi era.

-Te hizo enojar, Samu? - Rin disfrutaba de la pelea de las Miya, un poco porque eran divertidas, y un poco porque sabía lo que venia despues: el premio consuelo de la peligris. Aunque en el fondo, sin querer mostrar el cariño que sentia por ella, le molestaba que la hagan sentir mal. Pero ese secreto seguiria oculto, y solo disimularía que aquello que deseaba de su compañera de equipo era placer. - Si...como siempre. - Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Osamu, sintiendo como sus mejillas calourosas se teñían de un carmesí. Los labios ajenos ahora estaban sobre uno de sus pechos, besandolo, acariciandolo con la punta de su lengua y sintiendo el aroma a la crema de coco. Bajó un poco los breteles del sostén negro que la peligris tenia puesto y besó cada parte de su piel, mientras una de sus manos viajaba a la entrepierna sobre su ropa interior, generando una fricción que la hacia sentir en el cielo.

Su boca bajaba en un camino con su lengua que llegó hasta uno de los rosados pezones ajenos, duros por la estimulación de su cuerpo, lo rodeo con sus labios y tironeó un poco de él, sintiendo como en respuesta Miya separaba más sus piernas. Sonrió contra su piel.  
¿Habia llegado alguna vez más lejos que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento? Quizá era hora. -Date vuelta – Habló contra su cuello con una voz suave pero segura. La peligris obedeció apoyando las palmas de sus manos de unos brazos flexionados y su pecho en el frio casillero. Suna, desde atrás, pegandose a la espalda impropia, rodeó la cintura ajena hasta llegar hacia delante, introduciendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior.

Suave. La piel de la intimidad de Osamu era suave, y calida. Hasta ahora nada más que besos humedos, apasionados y ansiosos, acompañados fricciones que la habian hecho gemir de placer en mas de una situacion, habia sucedido entre ellas. Pero alli se encontraba, en el vestuario, tocandola sin vergüenza o duda en lo que hacia. Estaba mojada, esa era la respuesta a sus besos, a sus mordidas y a su lengua. Mojada lo suficiente para que uno de sus largos y finos dedos ingresen en su interior. Un fino gemido escapó de los labios de Osamu y su cabeza se ladeo hacia atrás, llegando a apoyarse en uno de los hombros de Suna, quien mientras agregaba un segundo dedo, moviendolos de arriba a abajo, mordia su lobulo y jadeaba contra su oido. - Mmh, Rin...- La peligris mojaba sus labios mientras aferraba sus manos al casillero, sintiendo como inevitablemente el climax se acercaba, Suna tambien lo sentía, porque las piernas ajenas temblaban 

Sacó los dedos de su interior y la giró, con cierta brusquedad que mostraba la ansiedad por seguir haciendola sentir bien, como si fuese ella la unica dueña de su placer (que lo era). Besó sus labios con ganas, para luego comenzar a bajar en un tortuoso camino que invadio su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo sintiendo el frio metal del piercing que lo adornaba, hasta llega a la cintura y besar la piel que daba inicio al borde de la ropa interior. Se arrodilló debajo de ella y colocado su mano en la zona de atrás de una de las rodillas impropias, hizo que posara su pierna sobre su hombro. ¿Estaria comoda?

Con sus finos dedos corrió la ropa interior que la alejaba de su objetivo, inconscientemente relamio sus labios, y luego beso la intimidad ajena. Un primer gemido de inesperado placer salio de los labios de Miya. La castaña separo sus labios rozó apenas la entrepierna impropia con la punta de su lengua. Un segundo gemido más fuerte raspó la garganta de la peligris. Para cuando Rintaro siguió lamiendo, Osamu no pudo contener aquellos ruidos obscenos que llenaban el espacio del vestuario. Gemidos, jadeos, hasta leves gritito de placer por todo lo que la boca contrario le hacia sentir. Suna se tocaba lo suficiente algunas noches como para saber cual era aquel punto que estimulandolo volvía loca a cualquier mujer. Y ese era el lugar en el cual no dejaba de jugar con su lengua. Y debia admitirlo, el sabor de Osamu no estaba nada mal.  
Sentia la pierna impropia temblar en su hombro, y un atisbo de maldad rondó por su mente. Introdujo dos dedos en el interior impropio mientras su lengua la seguia estimulando. Miya sentía un calor en la zona baja de su abdomen y el corazon galopar como si se le fuese a salir del pecho. Se aferró como pudo a los casilleros a su espalda para no caer cuando las piernas se le vencieron a la par que el climax inundó su cuerpo de placer. Un gemido ahogado hizo sonreir de satisfacción a Suna, todo el fisico de Osamu habia sido golpeado por una electricidad que la tuvo varios segundos temblando. La decision de Suna por ir más allá habia sido un éxito. Y se reflejaban en sus ojos de zorro.

Se cambió rápidamente, con rastros de vergüenza por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable a su compañera de equipo. Suna la esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta jugando con su celular. Cuando pasó por su lado, le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y beso fugazmente su mejilla. - Y? Ya estas mejor? - Miya ni respondió. Mordio su labio inferior y rodó sus ojos. ¿Si estaba mejor? No le molestaria ser maltratada cada practica por su hermana, su entrenador y todo el equipo, si su premio consuelo era el placer que Rin le otorgaba.


End file.
